Kimi Hitori
Background "Kimi Hitori" is a story written by Hinata Haruhana. The story was finished in 2008 and has undergone several revisions; the most recent one was done on August 2015. An English version of the story is available and is currently a work in progress, last updated on January 9th 2013. As one of the first stories in Logicalism, Kimi Hitori's timeline is used as a comparison to the other long stories (with the exception of "Oni Kakushi no Portrait") The two songs "Kimi Hitori" and Koisuru Paranoia" is heavily influenced by Kimi Hitori. It can be said that this story serves as a setting for the two songs. Chapter List The estimated reading time of this story is 80 minutes. *00：July 7th (Mon) Almost noon | (a) *01：July 6th past 20:00 | (a) (b) © *02：July 7th (Mon) 08:25 | (a) (b) © (d) (e) (f) *03：July 4th (Fri) 08:00 | (a) (b) © (d) (e) (f) (g) (h) *04：July 7th (--) 32:12 | (a) (b) © (d) (e) (f) *05：July 5th (Sat) 13:03| (a) (b) © (d) *06：July 7th (--) 59:22| (a) (b) © (d) (e) *07：July 6th (Sun) 13:25 | (a) *08：July 7th 06:58 | (a) (b) *09：July 7th past 3:00 | (a) Plot Warning: Spoiler ahead. Parallel World Nishimori Sota is your average male college student, majoring in music. On July 6th, he and his friend Shirakawa Haruka watched a musical performance by a man named Tanba. The two chat as they walked back home, where they later met Mikami and Miyashita Hiro. Hiro invited Sota to stay over at the office however Sota refused, and later bid his goodbye to everyone. On his way back to his apartment, Sota suddenly blacked out. When he finally came to, he was back to his apartment; unable to remember how he got back home. He hurried over to his university, and noticed that no one was at sight. Not a single person, animal, sound, the plants were stiff, and not a breath of air. Frustrated, Sota screamed. Unable to even remember how to breathe, he wondered if he was still alive. It was then that he met a young girl named Murasaki Mizuki. Feeling slightly relieved, the two introduced themselves and walked around town in search of other people. Although they spent the whole day walking, time stood still in that "parallel world"; it was still bright as day. After getting a bite to eat at a convenience store, Sota invited Mizuki to his apartment which wasn't too far from the place. It was a long day, and the two were tired from their search. Mizuki took a shower in Sota's place, while Sota on the other hand, slept. Rewinded World Sota woke up from the sound of an alarm. He received an e-mail from Hiro; reminding him of the date they had planned out. The date was July 4th. Sota turned on the TV, only to find the same thing being broadcast three days prior. Other Media |-|Related Songs= きみひとり| 恋するパラノイア| Links *Pixiv (Fanarts) *Logicalism (Kimi Hitori) *Logicalism (Kimi Hitori English version) Category:Story